


【hpss】「新的悔恨」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: ＊人物死亡有＊强迫性性行为有＊黑化哈利有＊暴力血腥描写有





	【hpss】「新的悔恨」

——教授……

——再有下次，我就送你去见死神。

破碎的光在眼前炸裂，不时伴随着战栗的快感袭击大脑。手指触及的是料理台上锋利的银质小刀，视线中央是正在操干他的救世主。哈利额头的汗珠随着动作滴落在他曾经的魔药教授布满青紫痕迹的胸膛上。

狼狈不堪。

他的教授正被他压在魔药料理台上，一条金红的缎带束缚双腕，两条光洁的长腿架在他的肩膀上。

【哈……教授。】

称呼带来的强烈耻辱感，让斯内普下意识收紧了内壁。哈利则因这阵收缩又加重了喘息。

【啊……哈，教授你真棒。】

感受到体内的东西又肿胀几分，斯内普咬紧了唇，不愿泄出哪怕一丝呻吟。哈利却煞有耐心地停止了动作。

【教授，我想听你叫我的名字。】

斯内普表情淡漠，甚至吝啬给救世主一个真正意义上的对视，他仅仅敷衍地叫到。

【波特——】

偏过头瞪眼盯着一旁兽骨的齑粉，更像渴水的鱼。

哈利双眸一暗，似乎被故意疏离的称呼激怒，接下来的动作越发猛烈。斯内普知道自己快要坚持不住了，可怜的阴茎此时正高涨，顶端渗出些色情的黏液。

仅存理智构建的防线将会在某个瞬间崩塌。

哈利突然附身咬上斯内普的喉结，斯内普被迫扬起头，最脆弱的地方被啮啃，却带来难以言喻的感觉。

双眼突然被哈利单手覆盖，失去一切光源，陷入黑暗，所有的感觉顿时被放大。汗珠划过脖颈带来的瘙痒，后臀撞击料理台带来的钝痛，手腕被缎带紧缚带来的淤肿，还有喉结被舔舐带来的湿意。

【啊哈……波特，你会后悔的。】

意乱情迷的哈利毫不在意，毕竟现在他的教授不过是砧板上的鱼，除了任自己宰割。哦不，操弄，还能干些什么。

想到这里，他又加快了顶弄的频率。

【哈——我的教授啊，你还不如……好好享受一下。】

【向……一个强奸犯屈服？】

他的身体处于极度敏感的状态，偏偏后穴又是连续不断的高频抽动。突然，感到体内那根阴茎在毫无章法的戳刺中，碾压过某个敏感点。

【呃啊——】

哈利松口，放过斯内普脆弱的喉结，他抬起头，盯着斯内普的双眼，带着些玩味。他尝试再去寻找那个点，直到他的教授又泄出一声压抑的低喘。

【教授……你看，我找到了……】

感受到包裹阴茎的，有收缩的趋势。哈利在继续挺进的同时，不介意再加把火。他的一只手扶着斯内普劲瘦的腰，另一只手握住斯内普的阴茎。在撸动的同时，他看着斯内普眼中的理智渐渐被升起的水汽笼罩，双颊泛起潮红，沉沦于欲望。

【滚开……波特……别盯着我看！】

斯内普被蹿上尾椎的快感逼得快要发疯，双重的刺激席卷过身体。那根紧绷的神经断裂，他释放了，腹部的黏腻感让他感到恶心。

又一阵痉挛过后，他找回了自己的手指，重新开始操纵它们。锋利的触感告诉他，现在他触碰到的是那把银质小刀。他十分清楚它有多好用，恰恰适合用来割开这头蠢狮子的脖子。即使，他现在勉强算得上是自己的同事。

斯内普把那把刀压在手背下，刀尖朝着自己被束缚的双腕。恰好哈利开始了难得细水长流的时刻，取而代之粗暴的撞击，他温柔地朝斯内普里面挺进。时不时抽出手抚弄斯内普在空气中挺立的乳尖，全神贯注。

这是机会。

斯内普颤抖的指尖挑动刀刃，一举割破那恼人的缎带，挣脱了束缚。而哈利还未意识到发生了什么，就被对方一脚踢翻到角落里，眼前发黑。

视线再次清晰，他发现局势已然逆转，他曾经的教授此刻正把刀刃抵在他的脖子上，周身的魔压蠢蠢欲动。

【是否是我在哪些时刻向你传递了错误的信息，波特先生。让你感觉你可以对我起这些龌龊心思。】斯内普的双眼眯起，【如果是，那么由于我的失误，我道歉。】反握住那柄雕花小刀，对着哈利的脖子用力下压，鲜血沿着刀锋淌到他的手臂上，【如果不是，】他向哈利挑衅地勾了勾唇，【那我认为你总要吃些苦头，好能让你那愚昧无知的大脑长长记性。】

哈利直直地看着斯内普，【当然不，教授。】而后扬起一抹笑。【是我一厢情愿，我咎由自取。】

【我是否需要感叹，波特先生还有分辨是非的能力！现在，滚出去！】斯内普起身后把手中沾血的刀丢远，眼中满是厌恶，【再有下次，我就送你去见死神。】

哈利整理好自己的衣服后站起身，斯内普就坐在一旁的椅子上，直瞪着他。哈利快步走过去，扳起斯内普的脸，伏下身一个轻吻。

然后在斯内普彻底发怒前迅速逃离了战场。

地窖的门被关上后，斯内普扶着桌子站起来，捡起那把染血的刀，狠狠地扎进自己的左手，绽开的伤口涌出鲜血。他用受伤的手捂住双眼，眼泪划过沾染满脸的血迹。

第二天，上过了黑魔法防御课的学生们都非常好奇，他们拥有强大魔力的黑魔法防御教授，究竟是怎么“不小心”伤到自己的脖子的。他甚至能打败伏地魔，成为英国魔法界的救世主，有谁还能伤到他？更奇怪的是，他们的教授不愿意给自己来个“速速治愈”。

哈利伸手覆上自己脖间的白色绷带，想着什么时候才能把那瓶生死水酿好。

 

【各位吃糖的朋友就到这里！下面是刀子！】

 

【斯内普。】

刚刚结束四年级斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魔药课，斯内普正感到疲倦不堪，他甚至懒得回头去正视他的新同事，只顾往地窖走去。

【有什么事？波特先生。】

身后有脚步声紧随。

【是这样，我想请您帮个忙。】

斯内普停下脚步，转过身去。

【什么忙？】

他的嘴唇突然被咬住，还未来得及咬紧牙关，被渡了一口液体进去。艾草的味道瞬间冲斥整个鼻腔，斯内普感觉自己的头开始变沉，双腿乏力，整个人开始下坠。

【生死水……波特，你怎么敢……】

在跌倒前被人抱住，眼前开始变得模糊，意识昏迷之前听到的是哈利的声音。

【西弗勒斯，好好睡一觉吧。】

斯内普再醒过来，生死水的副作用让他头痛欲裂。身下坚硬冰冷的大理石地板硌得他难受，他堪堪坐起，手腕上沉重的感觉还有铁索扯动的声音让他感到不妙。

果不其然。

事实证明他的直觉是准确的。

有四条铁链分别捆住他的手脚，它们的末端连到一个巨大的罗马柱上，像罪人的镣铐。他尝试去调动体内的魔力，熟悉的滞塞感让他彻底死心。

一些月光透过高处的窗户，在眼前投下一片阴影，哈利站在他面前，一只手正拽着脖子上绷带的一端。

【西弗勒斯，看来你发现了。】

【生死水中还掺了别的？波特，你真有胆子！】

哈利缓慢地扯下绷带，露出那道狰狞的伤口。他面无表情地看着眼前困兽一样的斯内普，在瞥到斯内普手上的伤痕时，突然笑了起来，带着些癫狂。

【西弗勒斯，我想知道你对我恨到什么程度。】

哈利从身后抽出一把刀，刀刃在月光下泛着冷光，他半跪下去，掰开斯内普的手指，把刀送到他手中。在确认对方握紧后，他开始解斯内普外袍上成排的纽扣。

【如果你真的拒绝我，那就用它杀了我。】

斯内普带着审视的目光，直视哈利的眼睛。

【瞳孔扩散，情绪过激，你喝了多少福灵剂。】

【你无需操心。】

哈利挑开斯内普的黑衬衫，那些淤痕早已消去，反倒是平坦的腹部有些擦红。哈利低下头伸手在那片擦痕上来回抚摸，感到讽刺。

【那些东西让你难堪吗？那些东西让你作呕吗？】

【你厌恶的究竟是我还是你自己？】

【哈利·波特！】

斯内普的一声怒喝让哈利停下了动作，他看向斯内普，看着他眼中燃烧的怒火。

【杀了我？既然你不愿接受我。】

他掰过斯内普攥着刀柄的手，横在两人中间，刀刃对准他未愈合的伤口。

【下手吧。】

两人都没有行动，诡异的沉默横亘在他们之间。

【西弗勒斯——】

【唔！】

哈利突然凑近贴上斯内普的嘴唇，伤口再次被割裂，他的双臂紧紧环住斯内普，灵巧的舌越过牙关吸吮，急切地掠夺。黏稠的血顺着脖颈滴在斯内普身上。他发疯一般紧紧拥住斯内普，手臂渐渐收紧，刀刃也随之深入，越来越多的血涌出来，几乎浸透他的白衬衫。

斯内普眼前是满目的红，浓重的铁锈味从牙关传来，太阳穴嗡嗡作响。他甚至想不起换气，脸色煞白不知道是因为窒息还是因为眼前的可怕情景。

【砰——】

刀自他手中滑落，哈利也松开了双手。

哈利的脸泛着危险的紫色，血不断从他的喉头汩汩溢出。他的嘴角冒出一些血色的泡沫，血滴四处飞溅。

斯内普瞪大了眼，他赶快扶住哈利后仰的身体，带着镣铐的双手率先堵住他脖子上破开的口子，哈利的喉咙发出“咔咔——”声，斯内普猜测他的气管被割破了。

【白鲜！你有没有带白鲜！别闹了！哈利·波特！】

他的额头此时因为恐慌布满了汗水，几乎尖叫着质问哈利。

【Remember ,me……】

哈利的身体开始抽搐，呼吸加促。斯内普的手臂感受到他的耳朵开始变得冰凉，同时他面部的青紫色转变成紫红色并开始向全身扩散，直到连他的脚踝都变成那种恶心的颜色。斯内普看着哈利，他那双翠绿眼睛的瞳孔开始放大，失去原有的光芒。

那颗鲜活的心脏，最终停止跳动。

斯内普靠近哈利，在那双翠绿的眼睛上轻吻。

【I will.】

时间缓慢流逝，那具身躯的热量也渐渐散失。

斯内普瘫坐在这间有求必应室里，死寂地等着药效过去，魔力再次充沛。他抽出哈利腰间别着的魔杖。

【阿拉霍洞开。】

去除掉镣铐后，他尝试着活动自己的手腕。

【速速痊愈——】

魔杖尖端迸发出白色的光芒，在触及到哈利脖子上的伤口时又被打散。

【速速痊愈——】

【速速痊愈——】

【速速痊愈——】

斯内普机械式重复着魔咒，一遍又一遍。

强烈的无力感，这时才袭击他。

〖你要负起全部的责任，斯内普，你谋杀了他。〗

〖黑魔王都没有做到的事，被你完成了。〗

〖你的余生，会活在新的悔恨里吗？〗

魔杖脱手，斯内普抱起哈利已经僵硬的尸体，抹掉他脸上的污血，一步步向门外走去。

【Yes .I will .】


End file.
